As will be appreciated by anyone who has had to carry conventional grocery bags the handles on these bags tend to dig into ones hand making them particularly uncomfortable particularly when holding onto more than one bag. Often times people will try to carry a number of bags in both hands which is not only painful but is additionally awkward since the handles are orientated relative to the bags such that they must be carried sideways in a position that interferes with walking. Furthermore, if one has to put the bags down, to open a door or when loading them into the trunk of a car or the like, the bags tend to fall over spilling their contents and are difficult to regather.